


Detention

by detritvss



Series: The Test [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: After the fiasco that was your Potions exam you find yourself in detention with the man you are helplessly in love with...
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: The Test [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 221





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two to my first story, The Test.

Your mind was swimming as you handed in your exam and walked out of the class. The rest of the day crawled by. Your anxiety was through the roof as you kept your eye on the time. Your head swam with so many questions: Did he do this to you? Was it a sick joke? Teasing you, knowing he held power over you? Was it even his doing at all? Could it have been someone else? Did he actually want you like you wanted him?  
The end of the day came and you walked down to the dungeon. Your hand trembled as you knocked on the door.  
“Come in” his voice washed over you. You entered the room and saw him sitting at his desk. Head bent down, his hair almost touching the stack of papers he was looking over. He picked his head up and put his quill down.  
“Miss (y/l/n).”  
“Professor I am so very sorry for what happened today. I-I didn’t mean to. I would never interrupt your class on purp...”  
“I am very disappointed in you.” he cut you off. “I made sure to grade your test first. You are typically such a good student.” He slid the test across his desk and you walked up to look at it. A knot formed in your stomach. 76 out of 100. You knew the material. How could this happen.  
“Professor I...”  
“I expected so much better from you. But I suppose it’s hard to keep your mind straight when you are coming for me in the middle of class.”  
You eyes shot up at him. You couldn’t believe what you had just heard. Had you heard it? You stared at him in disbelief.  
“It was quite a show. Although, you really lost your composure quite quickly.”  
Your face turned bright red.  
Snape stood up and walked to your side of the desk. “Don’t worry Miss (y/l/n). This won’t completely ruin your grade for the year. You are still one of my best students.” His hand gently touched your chin as he lifted your head to look at him. He was absolutely gorgeous. His long dark hair, his dark eyes...  
“The letter you sent me has often been on my mind. At first I honestly took it as something of a joke. You know, people have long had enjoyment of making a joke out of me. But the more I paid attention to you in class, the more I realized you did have feelings for me.”  
You focused your eyes on his lips. They looked soft and you wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then.  
“To be honest with you Miss (y/l/n) I far from expected this. But you are...” With this he placed his forehead against yours. “Enchanting.”  
You could feel his warm breath on your face. His lips inches from yours. You reached your shaking hand up to run it through his hair. You took a deep breath savoring every second of being this close to Snape. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could you sheepishly asked “May I kiss you?” His only response was a small smile and he quickly closed the gap between your lips. As you kissed you pressed your body against his fully, trying to be as close as possible. He pulled away after a minute. The usual almost bored look Snape had was gone, and something new was there, perhaps love? Need? You slid your hand down his cheek and ran your thumb across his bottom lip. “Thank you” was all you could think to say. Your mind completely blank. He chuckled quietly, which caught you off guard. You could never remember hearing him even come close to a laugh before. You smiled at that thought and moved your hand to the back of his head, pulling him down to kiss you again. This kiss quickly became deeper. His tongue found its way into your mouth and you accepted it eagerly.  
All of a sudden he abruptly pulled away. You followed his glance over to the open door. With a wave of his wand and a “colloportus”, the door shut and locked.  
“Professor? Did you honestly expect me to hold out? With the way you were looking at me?” You said in jest. “I’ve been thinking about you while touching myself for years now. How could I hold out knowing you were doing it. Knowing you were watching me cum for you.”  
He then grab you and sat you on his desk, pushing stacks of papers and books to the floor  
“You liked coming for me in front of all of your classmates, didn’t you Miss (y/l/n)?”  
You couldn’t contain your smile. Snape grabbed your chin and made you look in his eyes. He quickly began kissing you again, he spread your legs so he could press himself against you. His lips moved from your lips to your jaw and he let his tongue slide gently down your neck.  
Moving back up he whispered in your ear “I need you, (y/n).”  
You shrugged your robe off and it fell onto the desk.  
“I’m yours, Professor.”  
His hands moved down to the hem of your sweater and he slowly pulled it over your head, leaving you sitting there in your skirt and bra. You reached your hands up and start to unbutton his clothing. There were so many buttons he could see your frustration with your shaking hands, so he began to unbutton them with you. Once his shirt was unbuttoned he threw it on the floor. You ran your hands over his bare chest and tilted you head back, looking for a kiss. He leaned in and kissed you again. You reach out and undid his pants, letting them slide to the floor. His lips quickly move back to your neck and you let out a sigh as his hands touched your bare skin. You could feel his hard member pressing against your core, only separated by the two of your undergarments. You pulled on the waistband of his underwear and he took your hint. He backed up and slid them off, revealing his cock. Looking at him, completely naked and needy, all of it for you, drove you absolutely mad. You hopped off the desk and dropped to your knees. You wrapped you hand around the base of his cock and slowly slid your tongue down and back up his length. When you reached his tip you wrapped your lips around him and played with his tip in your mouth. You look up at him, his eye fixated on you. You then spit in your hand and wrap it around his cock, slowly moving it back and forth. Your lips took in his head and you start to bob up and down following your hand with your mouth. Snape’s hands quickly moved to you head, tangling themselves in your hair as you continued. His legs started to tremble as he tugged you hair slightly, pulling your head back from him.  
“On the desk. Now.” You quickly obeyed. As his lips met yours his hands found their way to your core. You were completely soaked through your panties as his fingers gently rubbed against you.  
“You really do want me, huh?” He said, almost patronizing you.  
“Please Professor” you begged in response.  
He pressed his forehead against yours as his lips grazed them. “Please what?”  
“I need you inside me.” He could hear the desperation in your voice.  
He slid your panties to the side, dipping one finger into you. “So wet for me, Miss (y/l/n).” He pulled his finger out and licked you off of him. “And so delicious too.” You grab his hips and pull him towards you, looking into his eyes, pleading with him to take you. He let his cock slide against your lips hitting your clit, which elicited a moan from you. Then he took his cock and pushed its head slowly into you. You tried to keep your eyes locked on his as his girth slowly stretched you, but the pleasure was too immense. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back. He caught you with his hand and kissed you gently as you hit his hips. You two stayed there like that for a few minutes, both adjusting to this new feeling, his cock deep inside you, his lips kissing you sweetly and gently. When Snape started moving again it was slowly, in and out, savoring every sound that came out of your mouth. You tried to keep quiet, but every time he hit your deepest part you couldn’t hold in your moan.  
“Professor, you feel so good.” You tried to say, although you weren’t sure if the words came out at all.  
You were lost, everything faded away. It was just Snape inside you. That was the only thing you could process. His cock sliding in and out of you. His breath heavy and warm on your face. One hand gripping your hips. Your bodies pressed against each other. His skin on yours.  
You opened your eyes and catch him watching your face intently. You lean your head up to kiss him. He hungrily accepted you lips. “You feel so perfect wrapped around my cock.” He whispered then quickly moved back to kissing you.  
As his thrusts sped up they become more and more uncontrolled. He slid a hand to your clit and starts making small circles over it, first slowly then speeding up. You found yourself beginning to reach your breaking point. His thrusts nor his fingers let up. Your orgasm hit hard. “P-Professor Snape” the words left your lips without any conscious thought.  
He quickly followed after you. “(Y/n)” was all he could say. Repeating it over and over, collapsing on top of you.  
When you both came down from that high he slid out of you. You lay there still, legs hanging off of his desk, cum dripping down your thighs.  
He looked at you and smirked. “You should misbehave more often, Miss (y/l/n).”  
“You should punish me more often, Professor Snape.” You quipped back.  
He picked up your shirt and tossed it to you.  
“I expect you here tomorrow, on time, for your second day of detention.” He paused. “I will not be going easier on you next time.”  
“Is that a promise?” You smiled.  
He raised an eyebrow. “Obviously.”


End file.
